


exchange

by amuk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: It was a good thing they were in privacy of their apartment. Jumin had never been good with sharing.





	exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jumin/MC, fluff, Christmas
> 
> for Attolia, for the MM Secret Santa. Takes place in the normal ending because I always felt that made more sense with his arc.

 

“I thought I told you no gifts?” MC pouted as she looked up at Jumin. As with almost every other expression she made, it was terribly endearing, and it was a good thing they were doing this in the privacy of their apartment.

 

He had never been good with sharing. Even if his resignation, new job, and new wife had altered his lifestyle, it could not alter his fundamental nature. Jumin wrapped her hand around the small red box. “I hope you will make a single exception here.”

 

“I swear your employees are a bad influence,” MC muttered, staring out the window as though she could see across the city and into his office. While their apartment was not as lavish as his old one, it still had a decent view. Unfortunately, his office was on the opposite side of the building. “They are going to spoil me.”

 

“You deserve to be spoiled,” Jumin replied simply, watching as her face coloured at the compliment. It was a sight he never grew tired of seeing, the blush creeping up her neck to her ears. “But they agreed to no surprise party.”

 

“That’s good, at least.” She sighed as she uncrossed her arms, staring at the tiny gift. “Your company is just getting off the ground, you shouldn’t waste money on junk.”

 

“I would not buy you an unneeded bauble.” He wasn’t sure if he should feel offended by that—nothing he bought was junk. Whether it was Elizabeth’s plush cushion, his wife’s collection of earrings, or his set of framed Elizabeth and MC photos, Jumin did not spend a dime on useless things.

 

“…we can debate about that later.” With a sigh, she tore open the wrapping and opened the box. “This is a…handkerchief?” She stared it, unfolding the white, lacey material. Her fingers brushed a corner. “Is that my name?”

 

“You told me to find a hobby,” Jumin answered, watching as her smile slowly crawled up her face. There was nothing hidden about her: her surprise, her amazement, her joy, all etched in her expressions as though her body could barely contain her emotions. They spilled out, spilled over onto him.

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually find one.” The handkerchief crumpled in her hand as she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his waist. “Thank you.”

 

Gently, he held her. “So, it’s fine?”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine with these kinds of gifts.” MC pulled back, the pout back. “But now I have to find something for you. And it’s already Christmas.”

 

Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, his hand trailing down her back, “I think we can find something.”

 

MC shivered, her blush painting her cheeks a delicate pink, and really, it was a good thing they were home. He didn’t have to waste a minute.


End file.
